Shocked Into Love
by Natasha Darkholme
Summary: Summery: After the events of Max being electrocuted and Caroline bringing her back to life, what will Max's feelings be towards her best friend and now saviour?


**Shocked Into Love.**

Summery: After the events of Max being electrocuted and Caroline bringing her back to life, what will Max's feelings be towards her best friend and now saviour?

Chapter 1

Max lay in bed, staring at the wall thinking about today's earlier events, though she was technically dead, she could still feel everything that was going on, Caroline's lips against hers. Though it was to save her life, she still felt some kind of spark.

Just then she heard a knock on her door, there was only one person that could be. Caroline. Max stayed silent for a moment; she took a deep breath to compose her usual sarcastic mood.  
"You can come in white girl." Max smirked at how well she could change her mood. The door creaked open a little and she saw Caroline peak her head around the doorway.  
"You seem cheerful for someone who just died." Caroline said as she entered the room and closed the door.  
"I still say you should go the hospital, who knows how much damage that shock has caused." The blonde added.  
Max smiled as she thought, yeah, the fact that I have fallen in love with my best friend. That has damaged my brain.  
"No it's okay I'm fine now. You're being to over dramatic." Max laughed.  
"Are you sure? You still look a little pale." Caroline walked over tentatively and sat down next to Max on her bed. She lifted her hand to touch the brunets' forehead. Max raised her eyebrows and scoffed.  
"Well if I'm pale then you must be glow in the dark." Max said, but the blonde just ignored her as always.  
"And you're cold." Caroline reached for the throw blanket on Max's bed and wrapped the cold brunet up.  
"Wow Caroline, when did you become so caring?" Max asked wondering why Caroline was being so motherly, no one had ever been so kind to her before.  
"Max you're my best friend who just died. Why wouldn't I be caring?" The blonde said dramatically.  
"Okay blondie, I didn't die, stop making it sound worse than it really was." Max scoffed again.  
Caroline shook her head, she had a pained expression in her eyes and looked down.  
"I thought you were going to die Max..." Caroline choked out, just barely above a whisper.

Suddenly the situation took a serious tone, and Max worried because she had never seen Caroline cry. Caroline always seemed strong and independent, with a clear and controlled mindset. But now seeing the invincible woman break down before her eyes was truly heartbreaking. Max wasn't sure what to do, so she just wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, Caroline responded by clinging onto her like her life depended on it... Like Max's life depended on it.

"I don't want you to leave me like that, not ever again, please." Caroline begged as she sobbed. Max held a tentative hand under Caroline's chin and tilted her face upwards so they could look each other in the eyes.  
"Caroline, I promise that I will never leave you, I swear." Max swallowed hard as she could still see how upset Caroline was just through her eyes. Max leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Caroline's.

Caroline's lips tasted sweet like strawberry chap stick, but also salty from her discarded tears, which had stopped flowing immediately after Max kissed her. Max pulled away from Caroline and looked into her eyes with stone cold sincerity in her eyes.

"I promise Caroline. I will never leave you." Max whispered against the blonds lips. And for the first time tonight, Caroline's eyes had now turned into a soft shade of blue, and she was back to her warm welcoming self. Caroline smiled and let out a content sigh.

"I know ." Caroline deadpanned, then she leaned in and pressed another kiss to Max's soft lips, it was still tender but after a few minutes became heated and fiery. They didn't go any further though, Caroline just scooped Max up in her arms and laid in Max's bed.

"And I promise to look out for you... And protect you from random wires in ceilings." Caroline said and laughed, to which Max also giggled and placed a soft kiss in the crook of the blondes neck. They then both proceeded to sleep, dreaming about what the future might hold for their relationship. But they both knew that they would do anything to keep it strong and alive.


End file.
